cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Commonwealth of Echelon
The Commonwealth of Echelon Preamble A state of hostility and fear permeates the fabric of our world: might makes right, the weak are prey of the strong and unjustifiable wars of opportunity considered the norm. To combat this state of affairs, stronger entities must protect the weak, providing safe harbor from the stormy seas of international opportunism. As such, a body of alliances under one protector can come together under one banner and proclaim that they are free from this de facto state of perpetual impending conflict. These alliances, protected by Echelon, unite under the terms, conditions and rights afforded by this legislation. All defined articles are intended to be followed in good faith. Article I: The Commonwealth of Echelon The primary figure in this Commonwealth of alliances, or the Protector of the Commonwealth, is The Echelon. Echelon reserves the right to confirm, suspend or terminate the involvement of any member of the Commonwealth, pursuant to the conditions outlined in Article VII. Any non-Protector alliance signatory to this treaty is termed Protectorate of the Commonwealth, and is afforded all the rights and responsibilities defined by this treaty. Article II: Individual Sovereignty Each Protectorate signatory to this treaty is afforded the right to individual sovereignty, such that each alliance is self-determinant under a recognized government and may act as it wishes, pursuant to the articles set forth by this treaty. Interference between protector and protectorate, or protectorate and protectorate is forbidden, and any contravention to this directive is considered adequate grounds for a signatory to terminate their involvement with this Commonwealth. Article III: Commonwealth Communications Each Protectorate signatory to this treaty is required to inform the Protector of issues and events of noteworthy importance. Likewise, the Protector is required to inform the Commonwealth of any issues which may affect the Commonwealth as a whole, in part, or Echelon's ability to maintain the articles of this treaty. In dealing with parties external to the Commonwealth, Protectorates are required to act with tact and , abstaining from personal insults, threatening statements and slurs of any form. Article IV: Restrictions on External Pacts In order to adequately defend and nurture the Commonwealth as a whole, no Protectorate may sign a treaty with mandatory defensive, offensive or information-sharing articles without the explicit approval by the governing body of Echelon. No Protectorate may be co-protected by any other entity without the explicit approval by the governing body of Echelon. Article V: Defence of the Commonwealth As a primary tenet of this Commonwealth, Echelon pledges to all Protectorate signatories that it will defend this Commonwealth automatically and without reservation. If required, Echelon will commit all diplomatic, financial and military resources towards a fair and just resolution to a matter which interferes with the sovereignty of a Protectorate. In the event that Echelon itself requires assistance, the Protectorates of the Commonwealth are encouraged but not obliged to lend assistance. Article VI: Aggressive Prosecution In the event that a Protectorate chooses to engage in an offensive combat action without the explicit approval of the governing body of Echelon, said protectorate automatically suspends it's participation in the Commonwealth. Alternately, no Protectorate of the Commonwealth is obliged to enter conflict in support of the Protector should Echelon aggressively prosecute conflict. Article VII: Commonwealth Support At all times, each Protectorate of the Commonwealth is entitled to diplomatic, financial, educational and military assistance, so long as it does not contravene the articles set forth by this treaty. Protectorates of the Commonwealth are strongly encouraged to communicate and assist each other, whether it be militarily, economically or politically. Article VIII: Termination of Inclusion If a Protectorate at any time violates the terms set forth by this treaty and the violation cannot be mediated, Echelon reserves the right to remove the Protectorate's signature from this document. Upon removal, said Protectorate is afforded the right outlined in Article IV for a further 72 hours, or until such time as it is afforded the Protection of another Alliance, whichever condition is satisfied first. If a Protectorate at any time violates the terms set forth by this treaty and the violation is significant but soluble, the Protectorate may have it's signature suspended. In the event that a Protectorate's signature is suspended, it is only afforded the terms outlined in Article IV of this treaty until such time as the violation is resolved. If at any time a Protectorate chooses to remove it's signature from this document, it may do so of its own volition. Once removed, the Protectorate is afforded the terms outlined in Article IV for a further 72 hours. Should a Protectorate remove its signature with the intention of signing a treaty with the Protector with mandatory defensive, offensive clauses, all articles will be afforded until such time as the new treatise comes into effect. Article VIII: Signatory Alliances On behalf of Echelon *Solidus117 **Director *El Hefe **Director On behalf of the I Know Everything Alliance *Juan, **King and Captain Fantastic, faster than Superman, Spiderman, Batman, Wolverine, Hulk and the Flash combined *Matthew117, **Queen and Deluxe Transvestite Warrior On behalf of the Alliance of International Defence *High Emperor Dave, **Triumvir *Dark Lord AJ, **Triumvir *LeonardIV, **Triumvir :The Alliance of International Defence eventually upgraded to a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact with Echelon On behalf of the Spacebattles.com Alliance *Peregrine, **Leader On behalf of the Aquatic Coalition Front *lonewolfe2015, **Supreme High Councilman *Gambona, **High Councilman *tehol, **High Councilman Category:Treaties Category:Echelon Category:Commonwealth of Echelon Category:Defunct alliance groups Category:Defunct Treaties